Capitol Hunger
by haileygrl
Summary: *AContinuationOfMockingJay* Katniss has to live with the choice she made all those years ago with the survivng victors, but will she regret it once her children are exposed? Katniss and Peeta go off to observe the first ever Capitol Games tournament...


**AN: Heyo! I'm going to try (and utterly fail….) to keep this totally short but I'm just so freaking excited! Who didn't fall for the 'Katniss & Peeta' love thinger? It was so freaking awesome that I almost died at their epicocity-ness! Alright… so still letting off some excitement steam; the girl who plays Katniss in the Hunger Games played Mystique in X-MEN: FIRST CLASS! As soon as I saw Jennifer Lawson up there with brown hair I screamed! Yes, and again you must rape the replay button for the trailer because it was just that amazing! Now…. Wow… Okay, so all my friends have come and listened to me babble over this story and one of those very unfortunate people has 5****th**** period gym with me… she suffered big time! We were dancing and every five seconds I was like, "Blah blah blah blah blah! BLAH! Blah! LAWL _! XP" She went through a lot. But she didn't seem to mind, or at least that's what I picked up. She had a smile on her face… :D Thank Nicole for going through with all the listening and whatnot. :D :D :D :D :D So, on with the thingy that I just posted for the viewing enjoyment of the audience that may or may not actually exist… :D**

**Sorry… I'm really really happy right now. My life has been made! Or at least it has been until I decide I want to do something else… Yeah, on with the story? Si indeed! :D**

**Prologue: Hattie Hare the Second**

Striking milky plush fur; her extensive ears taking on a rosy tint as they neared the tips, while the insides already resembled that fair color; soft paws and very pale eyes, unusual for a creature like her, but this hare was unlike any other of her kind.

I knew instantly that if my dear daughter were to catch sight of such a living thing, the attachment to it would surely be inevitable. I watched as the creature moved with grace throughout the small meadow of what I saw as my backyard; and it was.

From my perch high in the oak, I could effortlessly follow the hare as well as my two children racing about, still unaware of the little one's presence. The crystallized lake where the fish were always moving, the mocking jay's nest resting in the tallest oak, the golden roses intermixed with the ivory, scarlet, and ebony ones ( a special breed perfected by Annie, and everywhere else in a five mile radius of our small cottage just outside District 13.

District 13, where in only two short weeks, President Coin would make a life-changing announcement to all who resided in Panem; where in only two short weeks I would feel the ultimate shame; where in only two short weeks my two young, innocent, and loving children will be subjected to a horror to the Capitol, a horror that I helped create... the Capitol Games.

I hunkered down for another hour before checking all my snares. In that hour I had gotten through the first five chapters of the ever accurate retelling of the Hunger Games that I lived through with Peeta written by Suzanne Collins. Her details were amazing and I heard that she was definitely the best author in Panem. But by the time I had finally gotten to the time where I met my dear stylists, it was already five o' clock.

The snares were filled with the endless of game in our meadow. The last three traps were empty, much to my displeasure, but the young hare was in the brush near the last one injured. The ropes used in crafting the catch had hooked around the hare's hind leg and sprained the poor little girl. Hanna, my daughter who was only four, caught me by surprise as she clung to my shirt begging to keep the little hare. My instant response was no, but the frantic look in those unsullied eyes instantly made me reconsider. Of course I could not refuse my gift straight from the heavens above. The Hunger Games may have had me question my faith, but this little girl was my angel, just like her brother.

"Momma! I want Hattie!" Like I had earlier predicted, she connected with the hare. Hattie, the hare's new name, was treated as one of us. She ate with my little daughter at the table, and was bathed constantly so Hanna could sleep with her. My son, Camden Mellark or just Cam, was never jealous about Hanna having her own pet, only curious. He found Hattie almost as heavenly and magical as he thought of Hanna.

Our family is the only one outside of the districts. No one else dares to victimize themselves to the wild, hazardous world outside the district to obtain the sweet stillness and serenity that we constantly find ourselves in. And though many have tried, all have failed.

"Katniss, Camden, Hanna! It's time for dinner!"

**AN: There you have it; the very short 989 worded piece or prologue or whatever you want to call this. I am happy though because ever since a couple days ago (that's when I finished all 3 books; that's 3 books in 3 days!) I wanted so badly to write a continuation of the Hunger Games series. Seriously cannot wait for the movie either! It's going to be so bomb to the dot com! YAY! Okay…. So shout-outs to the people who listen to my incessant babbling all day! :D**

**Elizabeth M******l**

**Hanna L***d**

**Nicole D******k**

**Kaitlyn S******n**

**Ashley V****e**

**Kimberly D**z**

**You guys make my world go round! :D But I'd also like to thank Suzanne Collins for making such an addicting NONVAMPIRE story that made me laugh, cry, and smile all the way! Double Rainbow and you know it! Thanks for reading, please review because you know you want to! ;D**

**PS: LAWL _**


End file.
